No Dessert
by MDDC26
Summary: Gibbs takes her out to dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bear with me, Gibbs may seem slightly out of character.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed his jacket from his desk and headed toward the elevator.

"Go home DiNozzo," he said as he walked past Tony's desk and out of the office. In the elevator, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the rail. When the elevator bell indicated he was at his destination, Jethro was out the door before it was open half way. He walked to his car, and stepped into the driver's seat. He sat there a moment, almost nervous about going home. He resisted the urge to slap himself across the back of the head. Sighing, he turned the ignition and drove out of his parking space. His mind went on autopilot as he took the familiar route home.

He got out of the car, and fumbled in his pocket for the keys to his front door. When they were finally in his hand, he opened his front door, and slipped through. He checked his watch. _Half an hour_.

Gibbs shook his head, he went into his bedroom, and gathered his clothing. Then he grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet outside his room and went to take a shower.

He removed his clothing and stepped into his thankfully warm shower. Running his hands through his water darkened silver hair, he smiled ruefully.

_You're getting old._

His eyes warmed as he thought about his plans for the evening,

_Well, maybe not __**that**__ old._

He finished his shower, and picked up his watch from the sink. _Twenty minutes_.

Drying himself off, he slipped into chosen outfit for the evening, a pair of black pants, and a simple white shirt, not entirely buttoned. He tied his black, gleaming shoes, and shook out the pleats in his pants.

Unlocking the door to his bathroom, he strode over to the floor length mirror.

_Not bad, _he thought with a smirk. He checked his watch again. _Five minutes._

He headed out of his bedroom and downstairs. As though it had read his mind, the doorbell rang right on time. Not a minute prior or later.

With easy grace, he opened the front door.

"Hello Jethro," She smiled warmly, her voice soft, "Are you ready?"

Gibbs returned the smile, and held out an arm, which she accepted gracefully. Her curly hair was bundled up at the top of her head, a couple of curls slipping from their captivity and framing her face. He floor length red dress was stunning, it revealed everything and nothing.

He released her hand as they reached the car. With a sweeping bow he opened the door.

"After you, milady," She sidled in and he carefully shut the door. He opened his door and sank into the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and began driving; their trip was a short, comfortably silent one. They didn't need words to communicate, the occasional eye contact or gesture perhaps. But not necessarily words.

She gave a little gasp of surprise when they reached their destination.

"How…" Jethro's contented smile turned into a smirk. _There were __**some**__ things about him, she still didn't know._

A valet opened her door and helped her out of the car, another, opened the door for Gibbs, who as he stepped out, gave him his keys and a sizeable tip.

"Thank you sir," the valet said, he seated himself in the car and drove it to the car park.

Jethro held out his arm once more to escort his lady into the restaurant.

"Now, are you going to tell me how you got the reservations?" She sounded amused.

"But that would spoil the mystery," Jethro replied, she gave him a knowing stare and he sighed

"Somebody owed me a favour." She laughed her rich, deep throated laugh, which always made Jethro feel warm inside.

They crossed the threshold into the exclusive restaurant. They waited at the front to be led to their seats.

"Reservation?" the man at the front desk asked,

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs replied.

"Right this way sir," Gibbs made a slight face at being called _sir_. She caught the look and smiled slightly, remembering his distaste for the title. The waiter seated them at their table, and assured them that another would be there shortly to take their order. Jethro reached out and place his hand upon hers, his calloused fingers rubbing over her softer, less worn hand.

With his other hand, Jethro held a menu for both of them to see.

"May I take your order?" the sound of another voice brought them both back to reality. Gibbs cleared his throat and ordered for both of them. A complimentary bottle of the finest champagne was brought to their table, on the house.

Jethro popped the cork and poured them both glassed of champagne, and raised them in a toast to each other.

Neither quite noticed when the food arrived, nor when he dishes were cleared away. Their talk was idle, filled with teasing and playful banter.

"So you dance, Signore Gibbs?" She asked,

"Shall we find out?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"Si, we shall." She replied, also rising to her feet, one hand outstretched. Taking her hand, Gibbs' led her to the dance floor.

Both of his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close. Her arms came to rest with their fingers interlocked on his shoulders. Jethro's forehead rested on hers with his eyes closed peacefully. They swayed to the music, their bodies in tune with each other's.

The last song played, as the band took a break. They stepped apart reluctantly, his blue eyes lingering on her face,

"Dessert?" she asked smilingly, his look was disbelieving as he pulled her back toward him. One large hand cupped the side of her face, the other rested at the small of her back.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers.

"No dessert," she replied huskily,

"That would be a better idea," he replied amusedly, they went back to the table and collected their things.

Arms linked, Gibbs paid their dinner. While outside waiting for their car, she wrapped her arms around his chest, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The air was slightly chilly,

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"A bit," she admitted, a thought crossed her mind and she grinned cheekily, "but not for long," Jethro laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They stood like that, watching their car come around the curve. The valet stepped out and handed Jethro the keys. He then walked around the car, and opened the passenger door, and she stepped in.

"Thank you," she said to the valet with a smile, noting the possessiveness in _his_ eyes, "Are you coming Jethro?" Jethro regained his composure slightly and icily thanked the valet, who picked up on the slight mood change and was quick to be on his way.

Gibbs slid into his side of the car and they left the restaurant, the mood slightly ruined. She ran her hand down his muscular arm, wondering just _how_ often he worked out. Jethro relaxed at feel of her warm hand sliding up and down his arm. Taking one hand off the wheel, it came to rest on her thigh, and he gave it a lightly possessive squeeze.

"Jealous?" she asked,

"A little," he admitted. She looked rather surprised; Jethro was not one to admit his true feelings.

"For goodness sake, why?" she asked in exasperation, Jethro smiled at the tone of her voice.

"Because I have a beautiful lady with me who could easily get a man much younger and better looking than I am." He replied honestly. The startled look on her face changed to one of thought, finally to laughter.

"Jethro, you have much to learn about women. If I didn't want _you_ would I be in this car with you?" she asked. He thought about that for a moment, and then grinned.

"Maybe you just wanted to go the restaurant." He answered. She smacked him on the arm,

"Behave!" she told him as they pulled up at his front door. He jumped out of the car, shut his door and raced over to open the door for her with a certain boyish enthusiasm.

Extending his arm, he helped her out of the car and led her down the path to his front door.

She quickened her pace and beat him to the front door, standing in front of the keyhole. Jethro pressed up against her, one hand leaning against the door on either side of her face. The first kiss was light, restrained. The second was hungry, full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He pulled back, slightly breathless;

"I think we should continue this _inside,_" he whispered, she leaned toward his ear

"I think you would be correct." She purred in reply, sending shivers down his spine which intensified when she bit his earlobe lightly.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other smoothly opened the door, which was pulled shut behind the couple.

* * *

**Author's note: **So, did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke the next morning, only to find him missing. This was a common occurrence. He was up at dawn, and in the kitchen. Wrapping an overly large shirt around her, she went downstairs; her senses were assaulted with the strong smell of coffee.

He saw her come into the kitchen and smiled slightly, before returning to his task, she glanced at the stove, and was met with the mouth-watering sight of pancakes. Jethro had to grin at the excited smile on her face. She was so easy to please sometimes.

They sat down to an easy breakfast of pancakes with strawberries and ice-cream.

"You spoil me!" she scolded, but she was happy nonetheless. His blue eyes were almost twinkling,

"But I _am _good at it," He replied. She had to laugh.

"So… what are your plans for the day?" she asked curiously,

"Mmm, thought we could go to beach." He replied.

"The beach?" she asked

"It's a nice day, the sun is shining, I have a surprise for you, and it'll be fun." He said, her eyes narrowed,

"Another surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you _like _my last surprise?" He asked.

"Yes but…"

"Well then, no buts." He said with finality in his tone. He scooped a forkful of pancake and lifted it to her open mouth. After she'd swallowed she said,

"I suppose that requires me to get dressed then." Her voice was slightly regretful, she enjoyed the comfortable intimacy they shared in private.

"Well, if you don't want too…" Gibbs replied suggestively, "you could go out the way you are…" her only reply was to smack him. He leaned over and kissed her gently,

"Go, get dressed."

She retreated to the bedroom; she found some of her spare clothes hanging in his wardrobe and put them on.

The room still held the heady musk of sex from the previous night. She opened a couple of windows to let the room air out.

She returned to the kitchen a few minutes later. Jethro was packing a car fridge with food and drink for the day. He noticed her return and smiled slightly. She walked up behind him and rested a hand at the small of his back,

Gibbs heaved the fridge off the bench, and took it out to his car, putting it in his trunk. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He watched her from the rearview mirror as she shook her head in exasperation and went to close his front door. Only then would she get into the car with him.

They drove for a while in silence, comfortable in each other's presence. She rested a hand lightly on his thigh; she rubbed her thumb absent-mindedly in circles until she felt a hand squeeze hers lightly.

They both got out of the car, she began walking to the trunk, but He rested his arm on her shoulder, she looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and made a follow me gesture. They walked hand in hand along the beach until they came to a place he seemed familiar with. His eyes also held sadness as he looked around.

"Jethro, what is it?" she asked. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before speaking.

"This is the place where I used to come with... my daughter, and Shannon." He said, quietly, he laughed bitterly, "It's also the place that almost killed me. I haven't been here... in quite a few years. With you I think I'm finally starting to face up to a few things, not the least of which is the fact that they're gone. They're not coming back. There are days... I wished they would. But no matter how long ago it was, to me..."

She stayed silent, knowing instinctively he would not find the right words if she moved.

"I need you to understand that they'll always be a part of me. For you to accept me, I need to know you can accept them as part of me."

She was touched, that he would share this place with her. She knew how closely he held his wife and child to his heart. She knew the scars he carried and was willing to help him bear that burden. She just wasn't sure he'd allow her. Instead of using words that would be meaningless, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close with her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't need words, both understood.

After a short period of time they went back to the car. She was quiet as they walked the length of the marina. He led her out to the furthest end.

"Jethro, what are we doing here?" there was nothing at this end of the marina but a small boat...


End file.
